Alien: Bound by Blood
by Marinerx
Summary: If by chance you encounter an extraterrestrial, and somehow it laid its eggs into you, how would you respond? Enter Quincy, An average run of the mill Joe, as we follow his story when his was removed from his chest, essentially getting himself in a bit of a pickle. RATED T for use of languange
1. Intruder

**Clatter Clatter Clatter- SMASH**

It was in the middle of the night, to which I've been suddenly woken up from my deep slumber by a sudden emergence of a constant noise that plagued my dreams for minutes on end that turned into an alarming crash; contemplating on why I was cursed of being a light sleeper

Deducing that the nuisance originated from downstairs I quickly gathered myself from the sweet confines of my bed to investigate this occurrence in my place of dwelling, hoping it might be just another rat. "Aw Crap, if it's another one, I swear..." I mumbled under my breath. Grabbing my phone, activating its torchlight. A few seconds passed by and having rationalized that I have a light switch, I opted to flick it instead, opening the lights in my bedroom.

The blinding lights engulfed my vision, in light of the fact that my eyes just came from darkness, therefore, having been rendered susceptible to light. I squinted rigorously, hoping the brightness to move past my optics. Seconds passed, my eyes began to adjust and I was finally able to see the ever-so bedraggled mess of a room I was situated in. "Sigh, I need to get my sh*t together."

 **CRASH**

"What the-" Suddenly remembering what I had to do due to the newly-generated sound and

realizing that no rat was able to cause that much noise, I quickly recollected myself and struggled lightly to search for my trusty baseball bat hidden among the perpetuated junk scattered across my room. "There you are!" I exclaimed, having found the object of interest.

It was second-nature for me to grab the nearest weapon, or tool, if I were to encounter a circumstance out of the ordinary.

If by circumstance this district of the colony would allow any ownership of guns, I would've shot a bunch of shells on the ground, and by chance, eventually hitting the intruder. "Guess I'll have to make do."

I proceeded with caution and analyzed the best course of action, and with a couple of moments, chose to head for my phone app that connects to a security camera in the living room, essentially looking at the intruder that is currently bedevilling my home. "Thank God for that sales advertiser…" I silently whispered thanking that individual who turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

"Oh man oh man oh man…" I was muttering the entire time whilst navigating in my phone to the designated application. Once clicked, I stared in silence at the blank white that envelop the smartphone screen, concentrated on the circle that is constantly spinning, casted below are inscribings that told, 'loading'. I barely held my conscience as the loading ceased and my eyes were beheld of the disappointing words of 'lost connection'

"Damn you, salesman"

 **SMASH**

I heard it again, this time, louder. "Crap" I held my breath in fear as of what could the intruder be on the other side of that door and down the stairs. I clenched my buttcheecks tight, held on my bat with an iron fist and headed to the door, snatching a whiff of fresh air on the way. I held the door knob, giving an audible gulp, and turned, opening the door

 **CREAK**

The creak was so loud that the intruder probably heard it and hit the roads. I displayed a small grunt and proceeded to walk down the stairs ready to strike at any given moment, accompanying me is the torchlight of the phone I was using.

I crept on my long and pain-inducing odyssey down the flight of stairs, praying to someone who may be up there for the ordeal to just be another rat, a large, object-knocking rat that makes a huge ruckus, if anything else. On the corner that was situated on between the stairs and the living room, I hid, waiting patiently for my courage to ultimately build up just to catch a glimpse of the unwanted guest. Moments passed and I stick my head out, with parts under my eyes still concealed behind the wall, peaking. Nothing, even with the darkness clouding my eyes, I knew there was nothing to be considered alarming, with exceptions being a fallen plate and a small cracked hole in my main window. I switched on the lights, and examined the area, after which, I navigated for the kitchen, with near-unbroken vigilance, and still encountered nothing. I sighed deeply as I released myself from the stress. "ah sh't"

Perhaps the intruder did hear the creak emitted from me opening my bedroom door and chose to head out, yet the damaged on the window was far too small for a any person to fit and the main door was still locked, therefore, the intruder is still here. However, there's no place someone could hide in my living room, it barely holds any furniture, and cupboards and closets are practically nonexistent, so maybe it was just another rat, I mean, nothing was stolen.

I looked at the shattered plate and head my way there picking up the pieces of the said plate and shards of the window, preparing it for disposal. "Will my insurance handle this?" I gave myself a small query that associated with the damaged window and made my way back to the kitchen to dispose the broken pieces. I leaned on the counter, my exhaustion making its way back to me. 'Yawn', I turned on my hind and walked my way back, intending to go back to bed, deciding to deal with this in the morning, or whenever I liked to wake up. "I've had enough for one evening. I wish I'd just sleep forever."

Turning over, I saw something on the floor. I described it as a giant pale spider with a long tail, a large scorpion, perhaps? I didn't know.

"What the f-" was the last thing I said before the bastard jumped at me with incredible speed, leaving no time for my mind to cupirate what just happened as it attached itself to my face. I grabbed it and its arms with all the strength I could muster, however it used its tail to wrap around my neck, constricting my breathing, "MMMMmHHmmMMMMhhm!", I attempted to seek help, to no avail. The more effort I pulled into disentangling it from my face, the tighter the tail gets. With my face turning blue and my head getting lighter, I continued to pull the last fibres of my muscle and energy. With the combined suffocation and exhaustion, my body finally went out, but before anything else, with the last ember of my consciousness, a tube went down my throat with a warm substance gliding down my chest, the cool winds of the colony planet breezing through the shattered window was the last I ever felt and with that I gave in and let myself get taken over.


	2. Dreams

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Sound. I hear sound. Constant. Somewhat high-pitch, yet not nerve-racking. The beats were persistent, comparable of that of the beats of my heart. I slowly adjusted to the melody of the sounds, seeking comfort amidst my resurgence, attempting to give in to the temptation of sleep.

Minutes passed by and I seem to be unable to rest, in spite of the fact that I insist on slumbering.

Time elapsed,and my consciousness grew more. My cerebral functions became active and analysis on my current situation became more profound.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Is that one of those heart-rate thingies? Those things they use in a hospital, wait, I'm in a hospital. 'What's going on? Why am I here? More importantly, why does my chest hurt? And, Oh God, it's burning, burning fast.' 'AAAARRGHHHHH'

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I quickly opened my eyelids, and in the moment, it was similar to lifting a thousand kilos. Overcoming this endeavor, I was greeted with blinding light, 'Jesus Christ, dammit urrgghh! dammit dammit dammit!'. Tens of thousands of thoughts plagued my mind in my current predicament, wishing it to be over. From the burning of my chest to the questions of great proportions, I struggled and endured. I attempted to move my arms, yet, the great beings above were not on my side and it seems as though as if I was chained to dead weight. Seconds of this unpleasant feeling elapsed, and I managed to grab hold my vocal abilities and without second thoughts, I let out a deep growl that evolved to screaming. I roared on the top of my lungs as my motor skills begin to activate, I struggled and fought the pain with every ounce of my body, mixing it with the agonizing sounds of my screams as an attempt to minimize the pain.

"HHHHHNNNGGGGAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHH! F*CK!, F*CK! SH*T! *gasp* *gasp* *gasp* AAAAAHHHH!"

 **BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

This display of suffering somehow caught the attention of individuals in white. Rushing in through the metal sliding door that resides on the middle front of the room, shouting things I couldn't comprehend due to the situation I was in.

"JESUS F*CKING CHRIST, END MEE!" was all I could muster in handling this condition. The men in white, I suppose were doctors, injected a clear fluid into the tube that was connected to my backhand. A couple seconds later, the pain began to dull, my sight began to blur, and suddenly all went black.

* * *

 **Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**

"Uurrggh. Crap, man..." I silently lay on the bed I was currently in as I rubbed my eyes in its irritation. I thought about what has occurred, perhaps, a while ago I looked around my environment, it looked... melancholic, probably due to the dim lighting, yet it has something to do with the air, too. searching for anything that can help understand what was going on and in the process, perhaps stop the pain in my chest- wait, my chest. I removed my arm from where it was situated in and attempted to uncover the sheet of fabric that was concealing my chest.

 **Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**

I gently pinched the edge of the blanket and carefully lifted it up, revealing a bloodied shirt, I froze, 'W- what the h-hell?' I stuttered out of overwhelmed emotions that struck my mind and body. Small tears were released from one of my eyes, my mouth was trembling, my eyes as wide as I can ever open them.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Under the garment, I can feel nothing as if a large chunk was suddenly taken from my chest. I grabbed the end of the crimson-stained upperwear and steadily lifted it up, the sight was like it was from the deepest nightmare i can ever envision, A large gaping hole was situated on the area where it replaced where my sternum was supposed to be. I trembled in shock and disgust of the sight, it was hideous, dreadful, horrific, the rib cage is angled upwards as if something escaped, organ that was supposed to be the heart is now mushed gore of flesh, blood vessels, spouting the crimson fluid to and fro. It was not a vision the eyes were meant to see, but here I am, staring at the mangled mess of my chest. I was engulfed by the feeling of emptying the contents of my stomach, despite the hard efforts of resisting, I vomited. from the angle of sight I was in, I could see my stomach contracting as I puked all over myself and even inside my opened chest, the sight of vomiting inside my exposed chest cavity was unbearable, ultimately, making me even want to vomit more. I did that for the remainder of the entire time until my stomach was finally empty and was left as a pathetic, disgusting, sickening image of myself. I was remained to cry silently of the midst of this mental and emotional pain I, unfortunately, experienced.

I contemplated on why was this happening to me and began to condemn whoever god there is up in the skies. "you left me, YOU BASTARD" I whimpered whilst weeping.

As I was left to my suffering, I sensed a presence looming around me, and all feeling went numb as I was seemingly paralyzed and, thus, lost any ability to move. I opened my eyes only to see that i was not in the hospital anymore, no, it was the hospital, but it was... different... The walls were scattered with blood, The door and pipes, rusted, and everything else, covered in this... hard black substance that reached from floor to ceiling. It was like a nightmarish setting to say the least. And then, the presence suddenly move in the corner, which my eyes could not fixate in as the room was very dark, but can still be able to see a fraction, nonetheless.

The figure then suddenly emerged from the darkness and I was presented a gruesome monster that exceeded all of the horrific experiences I have walked through. It walked...no crept to the direction to I was placed as I was powerless to try to escape. As it got closer its features were beheld to me, exponentially raising the fear factor as if it wasn't high enough. I tried to cry for help, but the sounds that exited from my mouth were but pathetic and small.

The monster was hideous, its body resembled a mechanic slaughtering machine with, I presume are spikes that stick out of its back. It's claws are elongated, adding the creepiness. Its size was enormous, most likely 7-8 feet tall. However the most scary thing it possesses... was its head, it was smooth and elongated, even with no eyes, it stared at me with deadly intentions, its mouth opening, allowing me to see another set of teeth, bearing resemblance to a merciless predator.

With herculean strength, it grabbed my sides and lifted me up, allowing me to make eye-level contact with the creature. My face, merely centimeters from its. The thing's claws digging deeper into my skin, making me suffer in anguish, I whimpered as tears started to roll down my face.

It opened its mouth to great width, letting me see the innards more clearly. I contemplated everything that concerned me as my life flashes before my eyes, I weeped as I told myself that it will be over soon and braced for it. It let out a low deep voice, reminiscent of a horrific moan that sent shock waves to my soul, I quivered in fear as it finally released its coil-like inner pair of teeth into my tear-stained face.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Mr. Brookes, are you in pain? do you need help?" A woman in white approached me with intentions of helping me.

"Where am I? What the hell's going on? Tell me!" I demanded an answer to which she replied with confirming and calm demeanor.

"Mr. Brookes, you are currently located in the medbay of Faraday Station, Sector B, just northwest of the main colony, where you were." She said swiftly with added professionalism to the touch. "Are you experiencing any pain?" she added.

I was left in silence as I pondered in this predicament I was in, "What the hell..." I reconstructed everything that happened before, and with a quick notion, I suddenly groped my chest, lifting my shirt up, only to see it wrapped in gauze, I tried to rip it away just to see if the hole was there but was stopped by the woman in white. "Mr Brookes, please, calm down, do not remove your gauze it may damage the stitches-" "Let go of me! I need to see it!" I interjected, determined to unravel the mystery that plagued my thoughts.

"MR. BROOKES" she slapped me out of my paranoia, grabbing my shoulders as a mean of stabilizing me. Looking at her blue eyes, she gave an assuring glare that eased my mind a bit. "Please, sir, calm down and allow me to help you."

"okay... okay" I nodded.

"Are you in pain?" She queried me that question again as to see if how she may be able to assist me.

"no... y-yes... there is a s-slight burn in my chest area." I mildly stuttered while I was stating her the answer to her question.

"Okay, take these medications and the pain will eventually cease." She then pulled out a pharmaceutical bottle and proceeded to hand it over to me. "You will require a tablet every 3 hours."

I, then, took a pill from the bottle and swallowed it, giving an audible gulp. "Ugh, thanks."

"No worries." She stated, "If that is all, I will be informing my superiors that you have arisen, I will see in a later interval, then." She then proceeded to stand up from her chair that was apparently situated besides his hospital bed.

"Wait." I grabbed her wrist, signalling her that I wasn't finished with her. "You haven't told me yet on what's going on."

"Oh, of course. You were transferred here, when you were reported to have caught with an organism attached to your face. The local hospital wasn't enough to take care of the situation so you were immediately sent here for medical procedure." She explained directly.

'The spider thing that attacked me in my house!' "What happened?" I bluntly asked.

"Sir, I just said what-" "No, I mean, what happened next, to the 'organism' that assaulted me?" I specified my question.

"Oh! well the procedure was a success. It's pretty clear to say, since you're here and in stable condition." She answered. "Well, I think I've answered all your questions, I'll head for my superiors then to report the news." She turned around and heeled towards the threshold.

"One last thing." I grabbed her attention once more.

"Hmm?"

"You said there were stitches on my chest, why?"


End file.
